Up on the Ridge
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: What will Mysie do? What will happen when Damon regains his strength? You never know...Review please...and if you have any ideas please feel free to either IM or tell me in your review...thanks Jenn
1. Chapter 1

A message was left on the door for Damon.

"Meet me up on the ridge tonight", was written in old style script. The linen envelope smelled faintly of honeysuckle and lilac. A quick smirk flashed on his lips. Elena? But just a quickly it disappeared, it was not her smell.

He walked into the living room of the boarding house and flopped onto the couch. "Who the hell could be either so stupid or brave as to want to meet him?", he sighed as he smelled the envelope again.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to when he was human. Nothing came to mind in reference to the ridge or the smell of honeysuckle and lilac.

He decided it was a joke, a prank by either Stefan or Elena. Hell it might be both of them together. He laid the note on the table and with cat like grace jumped up off the couch and went to the liquor cart to pour a double shot of scotch for himself.

He reached for the decanter and there was another note nestled between the scotch and the bourbon. He looked around and took the note opening it slowly. The smell of honeysuckle and lilac hit his nose again.

He slipped the linen paper out and read, " Won't you come join me tonightWhere moonlight drips into your eyes?". Ok they are definitely more stupid than brave he thinks to himself. He swallows the scotch in one gulp.

He starts walking up the stairs, to his room. His mood going from curiosity to anger. Someone was in his home and more importantly in his scotch. "Maybe a shower will help my mood" he thinks out loud. He jumps when Stefan tells him it wont help his mood.

"When the hell do you get here?" Damon asks sarcasm dripping off his tongue. "Just long enough to hear your question dear brother" Stefan replies with a smile.

"Who are the notes for?" Stefan asks.

"What notes?" Damon growls. He can not believe that Stefan snuck up on him.

"The notes in your left hand Damon", Stefan's voice becoming more irritated by the second, "Are they from Elena?"

Damon looks at the envelopes and glares at Stefan, "If they were for you I would hand them over to you. If they were from Elena, well maybe not." He is smirking at Stefan now, knowing that he is goading him into a fight.

Stefan becoming truly enraged at his brother lunges at Damon and makes a grab for the notes. Damon side steps out of Stefan's reach and helps him crash into the wall.

"They are both for me, not you little brother.", he tells a crumpled Stefan as he continues on his way down the hall. " Nothing like kicking your brothers ass to brighten one's mood" he thinks to himself.

He strips off the black button up and lets it fall to the floor. Next he steps out of form fitting jeans and boxers, leaving a trail to the shower.

The hot water feels so good against his skin. He slides his hands down his body enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath his finger tips. "Damn I could get off on feeling myself up", he smirks. Just as his hands slide lower.

"Damon", Stefan shouts as he starts pounding on the bathroom door, "save me some of the hot water."

Damon swears violently at Stefan in Italian. He shakes his head and says in a more controlled voice , "I will rip your non beating heart out if you pound on the door again asshole".

He opens the shower door to say something else but is frozen in place. The steam covered mirror reveals a message for Damon, "I just want one little kiss,when we get high up on the ridge".

Damon, "You are going to die for this Stefan, I am going to rip your heart out and show it to you as your eyes close for the last time." He rips the bathroom door off the hinges and lunges at a startled Stefan.

Stefan has no idea what has possessed Damon at this very moment. His very naked and wet brother was landing on top of him, swinging his fists wildly at his face.

Stefan, "What the hell is wrong with you?" as he throws Damon across the room.

Damon lunges again at Stefan, "What the hell kind of freak are you?" "Just a kiss huh? Well fucking kiss this!" Damon's fist connects with Stefan's jaw and he can hear the bones break.

Before Stefan realizes what he is doing he grabs a piece of the splintered door jam and thrusts it in Damon's chest, missing the heart but stopping the attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon lay in a naked and crumpled heap on the floor. Stefan could feel the bones in his face fusing back together. Both brothers were breathing heavily.

"Get this thing out of my chest" Damon said with ragged breaths.

"Only if you swear to tell me what is going on with you Damon," Stefan's words were a little mumbled as his jaw was healing, "and you promise not to try to kill me again, at least not until I know why."

"Fine, just hurry up will you," Damon glared at him.

The floor was slick with Damon's blood and Stefan slipped when he tried to stand up and landed with his face in Damon's lap.

"Find something you like down there?" he asked in a humorless voice.

Stefan grabbed the stake and twisted it. Damon yelped in pain.

"Now are you done with the snarky remarks brother?" he asked with a growl.

"If you are done with the comments, I will pull this thing out of you" Stefan said as he straddled Damon.

Damon looked up into his eyes and mentally promised to make Stefan's death extremely slow and painful. But he finally agreed to stop the comments.

Neither one noticed that Elena was standing at the top of the stairs watching the scene with her mouth hanging open.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded in a voice filled with mixed emotions. She was shocked to say the least, but also somewhat angry.

They were suppose to be working on a paper for English class. She did not understand the topic and Stefan had offered to help her with the research.

Now her boyfriend is straddling his very naked brother. It would almost be humorous if not for the blood soaked floor. They had been fighting yet again.

"Well hello Elena", Damon smirked at her.

"Oh, Elena. I can explain this, this" Stefan stutters the words as his hands make a sweeping gesture around them, "is not what it looks like."

"I don't really care what is going on Stefan," Elena says through gritted teeth. "I will be at home when you are free to help me on the research", she barks the words at him as she descends the stairs.

Both, Damon and Stefan, jump at the sound of the front door being slammed shut.

Stefan starts to get up from his kneeling position in front of Damon, when he feels a slick hand on his arm.

"Did you forget something?" Damon asks in a shaky voice.

"I need to go after her, tell her what happened here", Stefan almost whines to Damon.

"I don't care if you shout your undying love from the roof, just pull this stake out of my chest before you go anywhere", Damon says in a calm voice. He knows that he cant afford to lose any more blood.

"Besides, I thought you wanted to know why I am going to kill you"', was Damon's only snarky remark to Stefan.

Suddenly there was a sick slurping sound as Stefan pulled the splintered wood out of Damon's chest.

Damon screamed.

Stefan was worried, Damon never screamed, never cried, never showed any emotions except disdain for others.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Got you!", Damon smirked at the terrified look on Stefan's face. _

_Stefan almost pushed the stake back into Damon's chest, but he thought better of it. He started to get up when he lost his footing again and landed on his ass in the blood pool. _

_Damon, who was weak from the blood loss could only manage a few giggles at his brother. "I wish I had a camera or better yet a video camera, this could win us one of those stupid video contests. The look on your face is priceless", Damon said in between giggles._

"_I would ask if you wanted some blood, but since you find all of this so humorous, you can get it yourself", Stefan growled at his brother. He tried to stand again after crawling out of the blood pool. Once on his feet he looked at Damon and asked "are you just going to lay there naked and bleeding or do you want a hand up?"_

_Damon started giggling again. "A hand up, oh my brother your choice of words", Damon was breathing hard against the pain and giggles. _

_Stefan held his hand out to his brother. In his mind he was throwing Damon out the window and into the forest. But as much as he hated his brother he loved him as much too._

"_Ha ha brother, so fucking funny." Stefan pulled Damon up and helped him back into the bathroom. The steam had dissipated and so the message was gone from the mirror. _

"_What the fuck?" Damon almost screamed at the mirror. "It was here, the not so funny note you left for me". _

_Stefan looked at Damon, "What note, what in the hell are you talking about?". _

_Damon, beyond pissed again, "You left me a note about kissing me you perverted homo!"_

_Stefan trying to keep his composure, "When you went out to feed did you happen to drink from a wino or maybe a stoner? I did not leave you a message on the mirror. And for the love of blood, I sure as hell DO NOT WANT TO KISS YOU!" Stefan all but screamed the last part of the sentence._

"_If you didn't do this, then it was your snarky girlfriend", Damon bit out at his brother. "The notes I got today, the message on the mirror, it had to be someone that has been in our home and the only person that just walks on in without knocking is Elena."_

"_So now you are accusing Elena of trying to kiss you? You have stepped off sane train." Stefan hated the fact that Damon was accusing Elena of wanting to kiss his brother. _

"_Damon you need to get cleaned up and replenish the blood that you lost. I think you have either gone insane or hallucinating from lack of blood", Stefan spoke to his brother as if he were talking to a child._

"_Fuck you brother", Damon ground out. He started to get up and fell back against the toilet. _

_Stefan held his hand out once again and Damon took it. "I am going to help you into the shower and then I am going to get you a bag of blood from the refrig" he said as he turned the shower on for Damon. _

_After getting Damon propped up in the shower, Stefan made his way back down stairs to the kitchen. Maybe he has finally cracked, since he found out Katherine was not in the tomb. Maybe the grief from his broken heart has made him go mad, Stefan scoffed at the last of his thoughts. _

_He grabbed a bag of blood from the refrig and started back up the stairs when he heard Damon shouting in the shower. He used his vampire speed to race up the stairs to the doorway of the bathroom._

_The bathroom was full of steam, and Damon was pointing at the mirror. The message was visible now, _

"_I just want one little kiss,when we get high up on the ridge"._

_Stefan just stood there with his mouth hung open staring at the mirror. Damon took the bag of blood from him and starting drinking it._

"_So now what do you think little brother? Did sweet Elena write that for me?", Damon flashed his brother a smirk as he continued to drink from the bag._


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you think Elena wrote that for you?" Stefan losing his control over his anger. He knew that Elena did not write the message, it wasn't her hand writing and she would not do something like this to him.

"Well I am the sexier brother and I am not the one who broods over every little thing", Damon flashed a bloody smile at his brother. "And if she didn't write the note and you didn't write the note, who the fuck did? he screamed the last part.

"Maybe it is one of your crazy fans, since you are the hotter brother", Stefan snickered at his brother. The look on Damon's face was worth the next attack from him. If I only had a camera, he thought.

Damon stormed out of the bathroom going into his own room. The gaping hole slowly closing as he walked into the room. He looked in the mirror at his reflection, and admired his physical appearance.

The closet door was open showing all the designer shirts, jackets, and jeans; he reached in for a shirt was surprised by his choice. It was a midnight blue and soft linen. The jeans were actual blue jeans, not the black skinnies he usually wore. "What the hell is wrong with me?", he asked his reflection.

He looked at the mirror again, "oh what the hell," he said to himself. He looked good in anything and he knew it.

He walked to the desk and saw another linen envelope laying there with the same old script lettering as the first two. Inside the envelope was a cd "play me" it said in red letters. The smell of lilacs floating up through the air, tinged with roses. He almost broke the cd in half but thought what the hell and placed it in his in lap top.

He waited for the screen to prompt to say push play, his mind floating back to earlier in the day. The smell, he could almost place it almost see where he first noticed it. But the time, the place, the person would not flash in his memory. He looks back at the computer screen and the prompt was up so he hit the enter button and waited for what he didn't know.

If he needed to breath he would realize he had been holding his breath, but since he was "dead" it was hard to tell sometimes. Music filtered out of the speakers and the screen lit up with images of a mountain ridge. He knew that place, he remembered the view, the lone tree that stood by the edge.

The midnight sky on screen was star filled and the moon light caused shadows to dance from the tree limbs blowing in the wind. It was beautiful and it at the same time it was hauntingly serene.

The speakers played a, believe it or not, sexy blue grass song.

_Let's blow out these city lightsLet's just leave it all behindGet up where the air is stillYou can hear the whippoorwillStart a fire, pass the 'shineWon't be home till morning timeShout your name out in the windConfess my love for you againGive you all I got to giveThat's how we live up on the ridge_

_Hey now honey child We'd be runnin free and wildNo one cares what you doAin't no law to answer toDance around in the dirtListen to them crickets chirpHear old Jake start to howlWhen he hears that old hoot owlGive you all I got to giveThat's how we live up on the ridge_

_Come on girl, it's almost dawnLet's get it fore the magic's goneTall tall grass all aroundCome on lay that blanket downWildflowers just like youLay on me like morning dewNow take my hand, walk with meSun come up through them tall trees Give you all I got to giveThat's how we live up on the ridge_

The lyrics were an invitation and the video was the meeting location.

He could not take his eyes off the screen at the last image. A figure encased in a flowing robe turning around slowly pushing the hood back. Damon stared as red hair, it looked almost like flames flicking off the ends of the wavy strands, escaped from the hood. The bowed head came up to reveal green eyes that shone brightly at him.

The computer screen goes black….


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update...This is a short chap..It is two am where I am and I wanted to stop before I butchered it...Let me know what you think...R &R...The next chap will be longer..

He stares at the black screen for feels like an eternity. He cant get his mind and body to work together. He wants to run, vampire speed , to the ridge that is somewhere out there. He feels the pull of the moon, the music still playing in his mind.

Those eyes, the moonlight reflecting, dripping from them. The color was as clear as his eyes were azure, hers were emerald green. The face he could not see, he did not need to see it. Her eyes were staring at his even through the computer screen, he could feel them.

Damon finally stands from his desk, walking toward the open window. "Was it open before?" he wonders. "Did she leave it open? Is that how she got in here?", the questions were tumbling in his mind.

He looks out, the moon and stars shining like a road map to him. Never looking back, he transforms into crow and goes in search of the ridge and the red headed creature that called to him.

Stefan had walked into Damon's room, the fluttering of wings and then silence greeted him. He looked at his desk and saw the other notes. He picked them up and read them. His first thought was Katherine.

What if she came back, what if this was a trap for Damon or what if she was here to take him away with her? His emotions ranged from fear, to dread, to out right jealousy. In that order. The last emotion felt like a stake had been rammed through his dead heart.

She had loved him, not Damon. Damon had been a means to make him jealous, to make him fight for her love. He had thought Elena would be enough for him, she looked like Katherine and sometimes in private she even sounded like her. But she was not Katherine, just a copy.

He looked back at the desk, seeing the cd case he ran his finger over the mouse spot bringing up the screen. He hit the play button and watched in amazement at the video. The music sounded like something from their childhood. He knew the words were an invitation.

When the video ended he decided to follow Damon. The scent of his brother would be easy to follow and he knew the woods and mountains from hunting. This should not be that difficult, he thought stepping out into the cool midnight air.

Damon flew above the trees, the night air felt good under his wings. He knew were he was going, that was so strange to him. The night sky, the wind, the stars, the moon all had messages for him. He could see a light in the distance and the lone tree. He could feel her waiting for him.

His feet lightly touched the soft grass making no sound, but she knew he was there. The smell of wild roses and lilacs waif across the breeze, he breathed the aroma deeply. He opened his mouth but no words escaped his full lips. She pulled the hood of her robe back allowing the wavy mass of fire to escape as she started to slowly turn to face him.


	6. Chapter 6

A note….Her name is pronounced Maysie…It is Celtic meaning child of light…This chapter is short also….But I know where I am going with the next one...Just be patient…

Damon flew above the trees, the night air felt good under his wings. He knew where he was going, that was so strange to him. The night sky, the wind, the stars, the moon all had messages for him. He could see a light in the distance and the lone tree. He could feel her waiting for him.

His feet lightly touched the soft grass making no sound, but she knew he was there. The smell of wild roses and lilacs waif across the breeze, he breathed the aroma deeply. He opened his mouth but no words escaped his full lips. She pulled the hood of her robe back allowing the wavy mass of fire to escape as she started to slowly turn to face him.

She feels him more than she hears the slight rustling of the blades of grass as he transforms back to his human form. She can smell his scent mingled with the night air that clings to his hair and clothing. So intoxicating and sensuous. She breathes him in like it will be a last breath.

She knows that she must reveal herself to him. To allow him to see her, all of her. It has been centuries since she revealed herself to any male. Her last encounter did not go the way she expected it to, the male sorcerer could not handle her true form. She wasn't his type.

She lowers her hood, feeling her hair blowing around her face. She is shaking a she starts to turn around slowly, eyes closed saying a silent prayer that he will accept her request and her.

Damon slowly licks his lips without thought, he is watching a beautiful and frightening creature turn to face him. In all of years as a vampire he has never seen a creature like this; rosy pale skin, full pink lips, and her eyes were like those of a cat. The wind blew her hair back from her neck revealing it to be long and slender. He smiled softly at her and bowed, "Damon Salvatore my lady" the words spoken softly.

"I am Mysie", the words spoken clearly and gently. She keeps her back straight and her held high as she prepared to explain what she wanted from the young vampire. "I would like to ask something of you and you have the right to refuse", the words spoken, but silent prayers were being said in her mind, "all I ask of you is to listen to my request before you agree or refuse."


	7. Chapter 7

"I want you, Mr. Salvatore, to father a child with me", she says these words as calmly as possible. She saw several different emotions cross his face and took the opportunity to continue.

She begins to ramble as she explains what she is and what would be involved in being with her. She is a Celtic Druidess, a priestess, from before the Roman invasion into Briton. They will be bound together for the duration of the pregnancy, from conception to birth. After the birth it is up to him if he wants to stay in their lives. She can enchant his lapis ring to make him human during the conception of the baby.

The child will be half vampire and half priestess, sorceress. She will be able to protect herself from any harm and live many lifetimes. She will possess knowledge of both worlds and live in both.

She knows that she is starting to ramble, but it is because he is not saying anything.

"I know what you are thinking, you cannot feed off of your own child. She will be safe from you and any other vampires", her voice, the pitch starting to rise. She can feel herself start to panic. He is not saying anything, so many emotions are racing across his face. Her fear almost has control of her mind and soul.

"I have said all that I can, the decision is yours to make" she tells him, "I will contact you again soon to know your answer." Mysie turns to walk away, lifting her hood back over her hair, she takes one more look at the beautiful creature. The moon reflecting in his eyes reveals nothing to her.

She looks up to the sky and stretches her arms out, taking a step forward she gracefully changes to a hawk. She lets the wind take her higher, the one feeling that nothing can reach her. Nothing can harm her when she is in the air. She doesn't look back not wanting to see the disgust or revulsion on his face.

(This part is a conversation with herself…I just wrote it as it happened in my head)

Just give him time to think. Maybe he will want to be with me.

Why would he want to be with you? How could anyone want to be with you?

You don't look like other women. Your skin is too pale. Your eyes are too big.

Why would a guy that looks like that want to be with you?

She lands near a river. She lays her head by the river side and overflows the bank with her tears….


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

This chapter is written completely by Damon's thoughts….We all know the expressions that he has, the smirk, the my soul has been destroyed, the actual smile he can let escape when he thinks no one is looking….Use your imagination for his emotions as he is lost in thought about Mysie and her request…And as always with Damon, he is Damon Salvatore Vampire and Tortured Soul…Enjoy and the next chapter will be longer…

Damon's POV

He watches her fly away. The look in her eyes, the sadness, the pain, maybe even heartbreak; showing in those beautiful green orbs.

A baby? A baby? I can be human? Even for a little while, I can be human?

She can shape shift. She is a Celtic Priestess, a Druidess. What or who is she?

She was afraid of me, of what I would say. She left to give me time to think.

Does she know the effect she has on me? The fact that I can only think of kissing those full lips, the fact that I want to reach out, touch her hair and see if it burns me?

I can still smell her, the roses and the lilacs mixed with her own scent. I know what my answer would be at this very moment but giving me time it could be the wrong one or just maybe t he right one…..

He is shaking with all of the thoughts and emotions that are running thru his soul.

He stares up at the moon, hoping for answers for guidance.

He never hears the predator that is approaching ready for attack.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

I have never bought Stefan being the tortured soul of the Salvatore brothers…He was the first to change, to feed…He brought a young girl to Damon so that he would change, feed off of her…So that Damon would be just like him…I think also that Katherine did not compel Stefan…I believe that he would have done anything to be with her to keep her away from his brother…The Stefan that immerges in the following chapters is the Stefan I think he has always been, evil and treacherous.

Stefan searched the woods for Damon. He knew in his dead heart that Damon had gone to meet Katherine. To perhaps run away with her, to leave him behind. The hate and anger had been eating at him for the last hour. It was almost driving him insane.

He had finally picked up Damon's scent just beyond the outer woods. It took a few more minutes before he was standing in the shadow of the lone tree by the ridge. What he saw only made him even more furious.

Damon's face was a kaleidoscope of emotions. His eyes bright and full of , hope. Hope, he had not seen in Damon's eyes since the night they both were shot trying to help Katherine.

His hand was stretched out towards the sky, as if he was beckoning Katherine to come to him. His mouth moving silently. Was he calling out to her somehow?

Stefan could not stand it any longer, he lunged straight at Damon knocking him to the ground. His hands were wrapped tightly around his brothers neck. The attack was so sudden and Damon was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not have time to react.

"Where is she? When will she be here?" Stefan screamed at Damon, his face contorted with rage. "I know you are meeting her here. You thought you could slip away with her, but I wont let you steal her away from me again."

Damon realizing that Stefan had lost all control, began to fight back. He managed to throw him off and to stand back up. "What are you screaming about?" he barely managed to get the words out before being thrown into the tree. Damon screamed as the branch slid all the way through his body.

Stefan knew that Damon was not going anywhere now. He walks slowly to the bottom of the tree and looks up at Damon hanging there bleeding. He jumps to the closest branch to his brother and takes his lapis ring. The quickness surprises Damon and he is in no shape to fight him for his ring. Stefan steps off the branch and lands with a barley audible thump.

"You have a few more hours before the sun begins to come up, maybe Katherine will show up and save you", Stefan snarls at his brother. He turns to walk away when Damon begins speaking to him.

"I don't know why you think this is about Katherine or you for that matter", he rasps out with blood dripping off of his lips. "This had nothing to do with you or Katherine, it was about me alone", he knows he will not stay conscious too much longer.

"I don't know what the hell is going on in your mind, but everything I do does not revolve around you or that bitch either. I met a beautiful creature here tonight who asked something of me. Me, Damon Salvatore. Not me and you, but just me." The words spoken with the last bit of energy he had left.

Stefan stood at the bottom of the tree and watched as his brother's head began to sag down to his chest. He almost believed him, almost that is but not quite. He knew how much Damon loved Katherine and would do anything to be with her.

"Well brother, it seems I could almost believe you, but I know you better than you know yourself" he tells Damon as he walks away and then runs back to the boarding house.

Damon watches as Stefan leaves him hanging in the tree with no means to escape. A hoarse laugh escapes his lips as he thinks of the offer tonight. I knew I could not make the right choice, I never have and now it seems as if I will not get the chance…

With everything that is left inside of him, he screams out in frustration and fear..The great Damon Salvatore does not want to die...


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Damon's thoughts as he literally hangs in the tree….I will not be using the correct punctuation for this part….I am using the season premier of the second season for my inspiration…The emotions that wrecked Damon's soul, Ian was truly wonderful in this episode…I know that some of you find what he did to Jeremy unforgivable, but Damon is a vampire. They are not soft warm and cuddly….They are creatures not humans…They feel emotions way more intensely than humans, it is in their nature to lash out…..

Damon's thoughts as he waits to die...The emotions in his dead heart hurt more than those to his dead body...Tears slipping down his face mixing with his life force as it ebbs out of his body...

Most people think that vampires feel nothing but they would be wrong. We feel at a much greater level of experience than humans.

The feeling of my heart breaking when Katherine was taken to the church, the feeling of losing it all again when the tomb was opened and she was not in there. My dead heart died once more, all I could think of was why? Why did she leave me? Why did she not come and find me?

She had been free all those years and she chose not to come for me. She did not even let me know that she survived, that she escaped before even being put in the church. She simply ran away.

That night at the tomb, my world ceased to exist. I wanted to scream, to let my soul release all the hurt, the anger, the rage that filled my heart. The tears burned in my eyes that night just as my grip on sanity was slipping away.

Then she walked up and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her warm body. She was saying that I would be ok, that she knew I was hurting and that I needed to be held, that she understood me.

She would be Elena, Katherine's twin in everyway except her heart. But even that could also be true. She had sent the signals to him, that maybe more was between them other than friendship. Each time he thought she wanted more, she would always run back to Stefan. In some ways she was worse than Katherine, she knew the history and yet she played with fire.

The day of the Founder's Day Dance, the way she looked at me. That day I thought she was looking into my soul and seeing the love that was there for her. Everyone noticed the looks that passed between us during the dance. He could hear whispers. He could see the scowls on their faces.

After the dance, she went back to Stefan.

Yes, she did help Stefan save him from the fire, but it was Bonnie that used her powers to keep the fire at bay. Bonnie said that she did it for Elena and he believed her. Another one that hates me. Oh well. I am used to it.

I watched Anna die by John's hand in the basement of the building. I went to tell Jeremy what I saw to let him know the truth. He asked me about turning off my feelings and I told him I could but the pain would always be there, just locked away.

As I was leaving, I thought I ran into Elena. I told her that I was there to do the right thing more or less. We talked for a couple of minutes and I kissed her on the cheek. The look in her eyes, the way she leaned in and parted her lips. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. She kissed me back. My world exploded, I could have yelled out loud she kissed me.

But it turned out to be Katherine I kissed, the bitch. I really don't know how I didn't know it was her. I guess the love I felt in my dead heart blocked out the rest of my senses. She tried to kill John after kissing me, that says a lot doesn't it.

So much happened after that, Jeremy tried to kill himself and Katherine played a sick game with all of us for a while. Bonnie has made it her mission to kill me or at least try every chance she gets and Caroline is a vampire. Not a good one mind you, but a very fashion savvy one. He cant help but smile at that one.

I thought, stupid foolish me thought, she came back for me. The part of my heart that had sealed off the love that I still felt for her opened back up, wanted her to tell me that she missed me that she loved me. I asked for the truth and what I got was the truth. She came back for Stefan, not me. It still hurts, still feels like I should just walk out into the sunlight.

After I found out the truth from Katherine, I went to Elena and asked her if we had a chance. That was another one of those moments that I should have just went out and killed someone, instead I wanted to know what she thought about the almost kiss. She basically told me she could never love me, that she loves only Stefan. I told her she was lying to herself and to me. I kissed her and she shoved me away. The anger in her eyes, the hurt that I would force her to kiss me. She told me again that she never loved me only Stefan.

Oh God, there are no words that can describe what I was feeling. I had nothing. Stefan, saintly Stefan was the chosen one.

I lashed out and broke Jeremy's neck, luckily he had on John's ring so it wasn't like I really killed him. But I heard Elena's words as she held her brother in her arms, I HATE HIM!

I could not even feel anything, there was nothing left to feel. Yet my heart was shattering, being ripped out of my chest. My head was exploding, thousands of needles being carelessly shoved in to it. I ran from her house, until I fell on my knees at the old Salvatore ruins. I screamed my rage into the night, the blood tears falling from my eyes. My vision so blurred that I could not make out any shapes of the night. My throat was raw and on fire from my screams yet I could not stop.

I lay down on the soft grass, my body racked with uncontrollable sobs. I don't know how long I lay there, curled up clutching myself. I had no one or anywhere to go for comfort. I was alone and I just wanted to die.

Stefan found me a couple days later and took me back to the boarding house. He didn't say anything to me, just helped me back to my room and brought me a few bags of blood. We never talked about what happened that night. I didn't ask for forgiveness nor did I get any from anyone. I simply shut my feelings off. And went back to the bottle never finding the bottom.

The sun will be up soon, I will be a pile of ash. No one to miss me, no one to cry over my death. I am not the good one, I am not the one they choose. I could have gone with Mysie tonight, I could have told her yes. But I just couldn't believe that she chose me and now I will never know if her hair would burn me or what those lips would taste like when I kissed them for the first time.

The tears fall like rain and he is broken yet again….


	11. Chapter 11

I know this chapter is short….I am working on the next two at the same time…I am trying….To everyone that reviewed thanks so much…Please let me know if you have any ideas….All thoughts and ideas are appreciated…Hemmy

Chapter 11

The night air the night sounds the shapes of the night, all are running through his mind right now. He is running back to the boarding house, to celebrate his victory. He has finally killed his annoying brother. No more having to share his life with him, no more worrying about competing for the affections of a woman or a vampire.

He enters the house and the emptiness startles him. No sound or movement, nothing but the crackle of the fire. He goes to the bar and makes himself a strong bourbon, no more having to be the brooding brother with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Now he can be free, to live the way he chooses. No more questions, no more having to watch his back for any indiscretions he may commit.

He and Elena could make out wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted without interruption. He could even invite an occasional "dinner" guest over without having a competition for the guest. Or having to listen to Damon tell him how he could not handle human blood, that he needed to stick to the critters in the woods.

He grabs the bottle off the bar cart and heads to the chair in front of the fireplace. He downs the entire contents of the glass and pours another. He stares at the fire and smiles.

It felt so good to take his precious ring, to know that he would fall in the morning, a pile of ash that the wind would scatter through the woods. He downs the second shot and pours himself another one.

A few more drinks later…

He is staring into the fire when he suddenly has a thought. If Katherine comes back she will want to see Damon. She didn't chose him last time, but she could change her mind. She could want Damon this time around and she would be furious if she didn't get what she wanted.

The thoughts of how she would kill him began to run scenarios in his mind. Fear began to creep into his soul. She would make his death as miserable as possible. She would make him scream for mercy and there would be none.

He jumps up from the arm chair and with vampire speed runs out the door in a race not only to save his own life, but his brothers. The sun is starting to rise. Halfway there he realizes he left Damon's ring on the bar.

"Oh shit", he thinks to himself, "we are both dead".


	12. Chapter 12

"I can do this", Stefan kept repeating over and over in his mind. He was almost there, he could see the tree in the clearing.

Stefan reached Damon as the sun peeked out over the eastern horizon. The faintest light filtered across the dark sky.

He jumped up to the nearest branch and began sliding Damon off of the limb. Stefan doesn't understand how the branch didn't kill him.

Once he gets Damon off the limb, he looks him over to see if he can make it back to the boarding house. Oh gross, I can literally see inside of him. A few broken ribs, part of his lung is shredded, and yuck his intestine is barely staying inside of him.

He picks Damon up and races back to the boarding house. He dodges the sunlight in the woods, where the shade is the darkest. He can hear the sizzle of Damon's skin when a stray beam of sun light glances off of him.

The boarding house is visible in the distance, but there is no protection from the sunlight. Shit what am I suppose to do? Run for it and hope he doesn't burst into flames? Drop him and get his ring? Throw him into the sunlight and watch his worthless body burn to ash?

Stefan's phone rings bringing him out of the options his mind is finding exciting, thrilling and morbid. The smile disappears from his lips as he looks at the name on the screen, Elena.

He hit's the fuck you button and sends her to voice mail. I don't have time for some teenage bullshit right now. Stefan you know what Caroline did? Stefan you know what Bonnie said?

Sometimes the shit she wants to talk about is so stupid to me. I don't care what they think or what they say. Does this shirt match my jeans? Do I look good in this outfit? Did you see the way Tyler looked at Amy today?

For the love of blood can they not ask me something about me? No, that is too much for the little twits to ask isn't it? For once it would be nice to hear, you looked good today Stefan. Are you having a bad day Stefan? Do you need a break from me and all this stupid teenage drama Stefan? Do you need a snack Stefan?

I would have this conversation he thinks:

Hello Elena. How am I doing? Well lets see….I got into a fight with Damon and threw him into a tree that impaled him there for most of the night. Oh and I took his ring so he would fry in the morning sun. No, I am not joking. Then I went back to the boarding house, got drunk and paranoid of what Katherine would do to me if Damon died. Oh I know it was a good plan. Then I ran back to the tree and pulled him down. I was taking him back to the boarding house when you called…No I don't love Katherine, no honey I promise and cross my dead heart…I love only you…Why did I save him? Because I don't want to die…Do you want me to die? Cause it is starting to sound like it….Even in my own mind it is still all about everyone else but me…Ugh

He violently shakes his head as he runs into the house for Damon's ring. It was so much easier with Katherine, at least all she wanted to do was either fuck or kill someone.

He looks down at Damon, he can barely feel him now. He slips the ring on Damon's finger and takes him into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Your blood is red but your soul is black….

Mysie picks herself up from the bank of the river, looks to the sky and asks why? For the first time in her long life she really wanted this demon, this nocturnal creature. So why could she not have him in her life? Why should she just walk away from him?

The sun is creeping over the horizon, the coral colors lighting up the dark sky. She wipes the tears from her cheeks and in a bold move takes flight back to the clearing.

She gently soars through the sky, the closer she gets to the clearing, a malevolent feeling comes over her. Her instincts have never been wrong in the past. She can feel pain, the sorrow that is coming from the lone tree. She begins her decent to the woods surrounding the clearing.

She watches from the side of a maple tree, blending in with the forest. She can not see anyone near by, no voices can be heard on the wind. Mysie slowly makes her way to the base of the tree.

She sees the blood that is pooled on the ground, the path it took from the splintered limb. This is the last place she saw Damon, she knows this is his blood. She places her hands on the trunk of the tree, she wants to see what happened here.

Someone came out of the woods argued with him and then attacked him. He knew Damon was a vampire, and tried to use the tree as a stake. Her heart began to fill with rage. This person took something from Damon, his ring leaving him trapped by the limb. He knew Damon would die in the sunlight without it. The flames growing brighter in her hair as the anger consumes her soul.

She turns from the tree looking for the direction this person, this monster took their leave. She finds the path with the help of the woods. They guide her towards the boarding house.

Mysie knows that it is against her teachings and against her kind to kill a creature. She can pass the judgment of their crimes or sins but to be the executioner is prohibited for a Druid unless the transgression is against them or someone that belongs to them. She knows that she can be punished by death herself but she is so full of rage that it doesn't matter to her.

She chants a spell that will alter time, slowing it down, allowing her to move faster. She is like the wind in the trees, you can feel it but you cant see it.

The boarding house is becoming visible and she is ready for this battle.


End file.
